nwn2fandomcom-20200214-history
MotB bugs
This is one section of the list of bugs. Ashenwood Game Version: 1.11.1153 English Severity: Game breaking Status: None Description: After dealing with Nadaj in Ashenwood and clearing out the Genius Loci the Wooden Man does not show up and the quest does not advance. After this there is no way to complete this quest. Workaround: Reloading an older save may fix the issue. It is suggested to save prior to slaying the final Genius Loci. Submitted By: Aeon Bug Confirmed By: ---- Sunken City Game Version: 1.11.1153 English Severity: Serious Status: Acknowledged informally on the forums. Description: When the player visits the Sunken City area for the first time, the game advances the in-game clock to a specific time of day. Depending on the player's spirit meter level and his level of craving, this can result in his death. Workaround: Leaving for the Sunken City in the morning so that you arrive around noon should allow you to survive the trip. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Gulk'aush Battle Game Version: 1.11.1153 English Severity: Serious Status: Unknown Description: It is possible to talk to Gulk'aush through the walls without unlocking a path to her first. When this happens, the cut scene that results yanks the player into the sealed room. The conversation and battle with Gulk'aush happen like normal; once that is complete, however, the player is locked in the room permanently with no way out. Workaround: Stay away from her until the room is unlocked and do not try to talk to her. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: ---- Dream Dagger Game Version: 1.11.1153 English Severity: Major Status: Unknown Description: The "Dream Dagger" weapon gets locked in Longsword mode if you change it to a Longsword because they forgot to add the "Activate Item" to the Longsword form's blueprint. Another problem with the item is "Activate Item" only works when equipped. If you convert it to a weapon that you can't equip, then you can't change it to something else. Submitted By: Kianne Bug Confirmed By: NickC Okku's bug with Ice Troll Shaman's blessing Game Version: Severity: Minor Status: Description: When you go Okku route, he joins party at level 22 (main char at 22, Safiya 21). After I gather enough stuff according to Ice Troll Shaman's request and return there, he's at 23. Shaman cast 'blessing', text say Okku advance one level, but recheck status window, Okku at lvl19 Str 36, Dex 12, Con 27, Int 9, Wis 12, Chr 16. Workaround: Console command to level up him to average of party level, if you must. Submitted By: Laclongquan Bug Confirmed By: ---- Spell Resistence bug Game Version: Severity: Major Status: Unknown Description: Drow got native spell resistence that increase with level. For example, at 25, a Drow got 36 SR. In MOTB campaign, if you are playing a female Drow, you will get a romance feat Dreamer's Heart with a component of setting your SR to 30. Obviously this is lower than your SR at this level, since exploring the Lake with a level 19- party is an exercise in danger. Even if you level up after getting this feat, the feat's SR still take precedent and still set your SR at 30. I suspect this bug will manifest with other races possessed native spell resistence too. Submitted By: Laclongquan Bug Confirmed By: Category:Mask of the Betrayer Category:Bugs Category:Offline problem: MotB makes errors in the core game